motzandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbirds101
Thunderbirds101 is a TTS video maker and a friend of MotzPHaragas, well known for the Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Error Series. His subscribers count reach 4,000+. Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors The Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors, known commonly as FWE, is a current series starring Microsoft Sam reading Windows Errors. Premiered October 11, 2008, it garnered more popularity and demand than any other series on YouTube. Currently, the series is under the 10th season. Synopsis Microsoft Sam reads only Anti-Vista or computer-related during the first episodes. Interestingly, the "Really Sucky Virus" appeared in Episode 7 of the said season, but others could argue Sam was not talking fast enough in order to qualify as a "Really Sucky Crash". The season concluded in a cliffhanger, with Sam "dead", and Jason Voorhees preparing to kill Microsoft Mike. Jason preparing to kill Mike yet several gunshots suddenly rang out, thus, "killing" Jason. But just moments later, Sam shot Mike. He then read a few errors, one in particular referencing to the classic "Rules for the Toilet". The episode concluded with a Big Daddy from BioShock coming to kill Sam, forcing Sam to jump off the Sears Tower to get away. As a result, he was "dead" again. The Information Robots were the main enemies. The second season ended with Microsoft Anna, "The Info Robot Queen", gassing Microsoft Sam. The scene concluded with an infamous classic profanity line "GODDAMMITSONOFABITCHPIECEOFSHITMOTHERFUCKINGASSHOLEFUCKFUCKFUCK" from Microsoft Sam. Sam was dying; Anna appeared to have won. But, ironically, it was quickly revealed that the entire Season 2 Finale was a dream. From there on out, Sam continued on as normal, even taking a dump in reverse. The main antagonists of this season were Microsoft Bob and Joe, two "Text-to-Speech Outcasts", who apparently were supposed to be on an operating system, but never were. They bombarded Sam with the deadly "Really Sucky Virus", making its first official appearance. In the fifth episode, it was revealed that Microsoft Joe was in fact Radar Overseer Scotty from Akriloth2160 TV. But before Scotty revealed himself, he killed his accomplice Bob. He continued to attack Sam with the Really Sucky Virus, and eventually the Really N00by Virus. He also introduced Windows Jibberish in the final two episodes of Season 3. The season concluded with Scotty being defeated by his own Virus and Sam disappearing without a trace. Season 4's main antagonists are Natural Microsoft Sam, Windows Jibberish, DARO Retard Capsules, and the evil Weegee robots. In episode 2, a ROFL nuclear bomb is detonated, forcing Sam to move into an underground vault. Eventually, Sam was able to defeat Natural Sam with a Shoop Dah Whoop Cannon, but a new enemy, Weegeta 10,000 had arrived. In Season 4 Episode 6, Weegee 25,000 revealed himself and his OMG_BRB_ICECREAM_TRUCK Cannon. He destroyed Emergencyranger88 TV studios, and almost attacked ThunderBirds101 TV Studios. However, he decided against the move, as he had acquired a nuclear bomb shell and was preparing to choose a city to destroy: Either Toronto, New York, or Sydney. A trailer was released shortly after the seventh episode of the fourth season, showing yet another new enemy had walked in the front door: Devil's Hell Star. Both Weegee 25,000 and his successor, Weegee Infinity, were destroyed, either by a "Catostrophic Failure", or being simply infected with Swine Flu. When Devil's Hell Star's robot assistant informed him of his minion's destruction, he became enraged and ordered to cannon to fire on his desired target. However, before he could name the target, the signal was lost "again". The season concluded with the Diarrhea Death Star destroying Earth after the OMG_BRB_ICECREAM_TRUCK failed to destroy Sydney, Australia. Seasons 5 to 7 returns the style of the first season. Yet, Season 5 switches on high definition as the season 7 expanded to 12 episodes. 'Delays, overhauls, etc.' For a period of time, Thunderbirds101 stopped making Funny Windows Errors episodes for unknown reasons. Some speculate he got bored of making the series and was done for good. Others believed he might have been just stressed out and needed a break. For whatever reason, it was one month and seventeen days until Episode 2 of Season 2 came out. Interference with school is another reason of delays of the series. He posted delays because of exams and boatload of homework. Overhaul causes lower popularity on his loved series. Changes were implemented on Season 7: *Episodes would be limited to between 2:30 and 5 minutes long. *Error requests would now be limited to only a couple per episode. *Thunderbirds101 becoming frustrated at uploading at 10 PM PST, due to the excess number of error requests. *Almost all errors would be created by only Thunderbirds101 himself. For season 10, the show is uploaded every two weeks due to interfering school matters. Category:Youtubers